Image control devices exist which permit the generation of an image in response to the movement of a human operator. Such devices are often employed, for example, as a game apparatus in which a human, animal, or other moving object is presented on a display device as a game opponent, or as an entity to be manipulated in the game.
In order to generate an image in response to movement by the operator, these devices generally employ a joy stick or push buttons, and are thus limited only to control by motion of the operator's fingers and/or wrists. For this reason, these games are relatively difficult to operate, and furthermore, it is difficult to achieve accurate and rapid response by the image to the movements of the human operator.